Problem: A pink shirt costs $$48$, and a green pair of socks costs $$8$. The pink shirt costs how many times as much as the green pair of socks costs?
Explanation: The cost of the pink shirt is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of socks, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$48 \div $8$ $$48 \div $8 = 6$ The pink shirt costs $6$ times as much as the green pair of socks costs.